powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend Sentai Zyudenchi (Gokaiger: The After Years)
The Legend Sentai Zyudenchi (レジェンド戦隊獣電池, Rejendo Sentai Jūdenchi) are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Super Sentai Teams before the Kyoryugers (represented by red heroes). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. The Legend Sentai Zyudenchi, namely those of the Zyurangers, Abarangers, and Go-Busters, make an on-screen appearance in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends as well in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Super Sentai and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The After Years; where the Kyoryugers (or sometimes the Gokaigers as Kyoryugers) use a Super Sentai Zyudenchi grants them weapons, or sometimes finishing moves. List Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan The Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Zyudenchi holds the brave power of the Sun Vulcan, and it represents VulEagle. When used on the Gaburicalibur and the pump is pulled back (the same applies with Zandar Thunder), it uses the Hiba Return (飛羽返し, Hiba Gaeshi), VulEagle's trademark sword technique. If used in a Gaburivolver, it would create a disastrous backfire. *Used by: Gokai Silver, Kyoryu Green, Kyoryu Gold Dai Sentai Goggle V The Dai Sentai Goggle V Zyudenchi holds the brave power of the Goggle V, and it represents GoggleRed. When used on the Gaburivolver, it fires the Zyuden Victory Flash; a reference and inspiration to the Goggle V's Goggle Victory Flash team-finisher. *Used by: Kyoryu Black Kagaku Sentai Dynaman The Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Zyudenchi holds the brave power of the Dynamen, and it represents DynaRed. When used on the Gabutyra de Carnival, it allows Kyoryu Red Carnival to perform an individual variation of the Dynamen's original Super Dynamite in the form of the Rider Kick inspired Super Dynamite Carnival Finish (スーパーダイナマイトカーニバルフィニッシュ, Sūpā Dainamaito Kānibaru Finisshu), where are a massive explosion takes place when the kick successfully lands. *Used by: Kyoryu Red Carnival Dengeki Sentai Changeman The Dengeki Sentai Changeman Zyudenchi holds the brave power of the Changemen, and it represents ChangeDragon. When used on the Gaburivolver, it also needs to combine the Gaburicalibur into the Gaburicannon; with it it allows the use of the Zyuden Earth Force Finish, which allows to fire a concentrated Brave and Earth Force energy to finish the foe. And when used on Kyoryuzin, it makes Gabutyra manifest a Power Bazooka-esque cannon on its mouth. Just like the Zyuden Earth Force Finish and the GokaiOh's Gokai Power Bazooka used with the Changemen's Greater Power, the cannon on Gabutyra's mouth gathers massive amount of concentrated Brave and Earth Force energy to fire the Zyuden Power Bazooka. Inside the Kyoryuzin, all the Kyoryugers use their Gaburucannon to initiate the Brave Finish. *Used by: Kyoryu Red Mirai Sentai Timeranger The Mirai Sentai Timeranger Zyudenchi holds the power of the Timerangers, and it represents TimeRed. When used on the Gaburivolver, it fires a dimensional field which fast forwards the flow of time allowing anyone trapped inside to move extremely fast in near-light speeds, including the user. When this paired with the Hurricanger's Zyudenchi on the Gabutyra de Carnival allows Kyoryu Red to perform the Zyuden Ninja Arts: Light Speed Fang (充電忍法 ・光速の牙, Jūden Ninpō: Kōsoku no Kiba). The Zyudenchi's ability to speed up the flow of time within the vicinity of anyone trapped inside the dimension is a homage to the Clock Up ability of the Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Used by: Kyoryu Red Carnival Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Zyudenchi holds the brave power of the Gokaigers, and it represents Gokai Red. When used on Gabutyra de Carnival, along with the Victory and Maximum, it unleashes that combines the power of the 35th and 37th Super Sentai teams akin to that of the GokaiGalleon Buster in the form of the Showy Carnival Finish (派手にカーニバルフィニッシュ, Hade ni Kānibaru Finisshu). Sometimes, the Gabutyra de Carnival shouts "Let's Make This Showy!!!" ("派手に行くぜ", "Hade ni Ikuze!!!"), a homage to Captain Marvelous' pre-battle catchphrase. In Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Super Sentai, Gai Ikari used this Zyudenchi to summon GokaiOh to fight the Neo-Zone. *Used by: Gokai Red, Gokai Silver, Kyoryu Red Carnival Trivia *In the toyline Zyudenchi, the following Super Sentai teams don't have Zyudenchi that are released are: **Denziman **Goggle V **Dynaman **Bioman **Changeman **Flashman **Maskman **Liveman **Turboranger **Fiveman **Jetman External Links *Zyudenchi in RangerWiki Category:Arsenal